Winning the White Lady
by CarawynO
Summary: Before allowing Faramir to wed his sister, Eomer needs to be convinced that the steward is worthy of her. A series of scenes that take place between when Eowyn leaves Minas Tirith and when she returns as a bride.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, of course, did not create and do not own these characters and have no intention to profit from borrowing them for a while.

Two days after Eomer returned to Minas Tirith he sought out the steward. He was already reasonably sure that he would give his blessing for his sister to marry the Gondorian lord, but there were one or two doubts that still needed to be settled in his mind. Gimli had given him the name of a reputable tavern on the sixth level of the city, and before long the steward and the king were seated at a small table, each with a tankard of ale./span/p

After the ale had been served, Eomer simply sat back in his chair, arms crossed as he considered the man across from him. Faramir merely sipped his ale and waited, returning the younger man's guarded study with one of his own. After some minutes Eomer suddenly leaned forward, leaned his elbows on the table and wrapped his hands around his yet untouched tankard. "So… shall we dispense with the formalities, my lord? I call you Faramir, you call me Eomer and we will commence negotiations for my sister."

Faramir gave a short laugh. "I believe the lady would protest your choice of wording, but I agree to your suggestion that we not stand on ceremony." He then leaned forward himself, mirroring Eomer's pose. "I love her, Eomer, and I have been clear in my intentions to wed her. I spoke to you of these intentions as soon as could be after your return to Minas Tirith from Cormallen, and they have not changed. I know that you have spoken to my uncle about me, and to Beregond and others of my men. What more do you need to know? Ask whatever you will, and I will answer. Name any condition and, if I can with good conscience, I will meet it."

After a moment of silence, Eomer nodded once, lifted his tankard and drank. "I have made inquiries about you, Gondorian, even before returning to Minas Tirith. Aye, I had word of what was happening while still at Cormallen, and would have ridden back immediately had your uncle not spoken well of you, and had my reports not indicated that it seemed you were acting honorably enough towards her." He paused, and took a sip of ale. "Though you were over bold in asking for her hand before speaking to me."

Faramir nodded in concession. "That I was, but I will not apologize for it. If a man finds something beautiful and precious in days of uncertainty he will do all that he can to secure it before it is lost to him. Eomer... " He stopped, and took a drink before he continued. "I failed her after the defeat of the nameless one, and I will never forgive myself for it. I was so busy preparing for the king's return that I did not take the time to see her at the houses of healing, and she fell under the shadow again while I was not watching. It was not until the warden sent to word to me, expressing his concern for her, that I came back to seek her. She stated she had no desire to play at riddles so I spoke to her frankly, as we do here. And when she accepted my proffered love, I pressed my advantage and secured her agreement to wed. I would dare any man to do otherwise, when he had nearly lost that which he holds most dear."

Eomer leaned back again as Faramir spoke, and was silent for some time before he sighed. "I failed her, also, in Edoras. The shadow first fell on her there, and I was also too busy to see it. It took the coming of Gandalf and his companions to make me see it at all, and then I took no time to speak with her of it. When I saw her on the fields of Pelennor, lying next to my uncle…" He drained his tankard, then put it down with perhaps more force than was necessary. He looked directly at the steward. "None can deny that she has been happy since she met you, and you have my gratitude for that, if for naught else. She wishes still to come to Ithilien, and to make a life with you there."

Faramir's grin was wide and bright before he hid it by taking another drink from his tankard, but it was not missed.

Eomer was silent for a few minutes, considering. "I would that I had seen you in battle, Faramir. I find that to be the best way to judge a man, for you can learn how his mind works, his instincts, and how he handles himself under pressure. I have heard that your men hold you in highest respect as a captain, and that was it not for you Minas Tirith would have fallen ere we arrived, but I cannot judge for myself…" He fell silent once again for a moment, and did not speak as two new tankards were brought to the table. Then, having made his decision, he leaned forward again. "In three days I will bear my uncle back to Edoras. Come with me, and I will make my final decision ere his funeral feast be completed. If a betrothal is to be announced, and that is still to be decided, that would be an appropriate time, for my Uncle loved my sister and would see her happy.

Faramir answered simply, "I will come." Eomer nodded, and reached for his tankard. "Good! Now…." He reached for his tankard, smiling brightly. "I have several tests in mind, to help me make my decision. First…" He lifted his tankard and drank deeply. "Let us see how you hold your ale!" Faramir laughed, and drained his first tankard before reaching for the second, which he lifted in a silent toast to his future brother in law before drinking deeply.

A/N: Many thanks to Qoheleth for letting me know my first attempt at posting this had gone wrong. I appreciate your helping the new comer!


	2. Chapter 2

When the escort of King Theoden was about 2 miles away from the gates of Edoras they stopped for the night, so Theoden would return to his hall with the dawn. Once the camp was set up, and full dark had fallen, Eomer again sought out the steward, and asked his prospective brother-in-law to come with him. Taking but a few guards, Eomer and Faramir set out from the camp, riding quickly towards a lesser gate on the northern side of the walls. The guards there admitted them quickly and silently, and they left their horses in a small stable kept there. They climbed a long flight of stairs and passed through a door, then traveled along a silent hallway and into a small room.

Glancing about him, Faramir quickly guessed that this was Eomer's private study, which contained an ornately carved desk on which were stacked a few rolls of parchment, a small table and 3 or 4 chairs that could be used for a small counsel. Eomer had not said a word of what was happening since he had asked Faramir to come with him, and now he simply leaned on the edge of the desk, and crossed his arms across his chest, watching the other man. Since he had not been invited to sit, Faramir stood in silence, willing to wait for an explanation. After a few minutes there was a cursory tap on the door before it was opened, and Eowyn came into the room.

"You sent for me, broth…" Her question trailed off as she saw that her brother was not alone in the room. She simply stared at Faramir for a moment, as he did at her, before her breath caught in her throat. Faramir simply opened his arms to her, and she rushed into them, hiding her face in the curve of his shoulder as he lay his cheek on her hair. For a long while they simply stood there, wrapped in each other but silent, as Eowyn's breath slowed and evened. The she drew in a deep breath, and released it before stepping back just enough to smile up at her beloved.

Eomer, who had been watching closely but in absolute stillness, saw that the weariness and care that had shown in the pallor and creases on her face eased away with that smile. "Well," he said, breaking the moment, "the second test has been passed. Clearly nothing has changed in how you each feel about the other, and since neither of you knew what was planned I can trust it was not feigned." He looked at his sister quickly, and she nodded, still smiling. He sighed as he straightened, momentarily feeling torn between happiness that his sister seemed to have truly found love in this, seemly, staid and quiet Gondorian lord, and his own dread of losing her. Then he returned her smile with a small one of his own before continuing. "While a part of me hates to cut your reunion short, it would not be seemly to have it known to any that Faramir has come into the city ahead of his king. I will give you five minutes here, and then will return to escort you back the camp." He aimed a sharp look at Faramir. "If I see the slightest indication of any… inappropriate behaviour... when I return I will be most displeased. I have not yet made up my mind, Gondorian!"

He took a few steps toward the door, then stopped and turned once more, with a slight and cocky smile. "By the way, Lord Faramir, you are completely healed of your wounds?" Faramir looked puzzled for a moment but then nodded as he answered "Yes, Lord."

Eomer's full smile was quick and wicked. "Good!" He then walked to the door, turned to look at them both again, then left the room, shaking his head and rolling his eyes to Elfhelm, who stood guard in the hall. His sister and a Gondorian… Who would have guessed it?


	3. Chapter 3

The following day was a busy one, full of ceremony as Theoden was laid in state in the hall of Meduseld and the guests were shown to their accommodations and settled. Faramir hardly saw Eowyn all day, and they had no time to share more than a few words before the evening meal. Even then, they were separated by Eomer, Aragorn and Arwen, so there was little hope of talking. Once the meal was completed Eomer stood and addressed his guests.

"Fair lords and ladies, I welcome you all to Edoras, and thank you for coming to honor our fallen king. In keeping with our customs, he will be laid in state for 2 days more, so that all of his people who wish to pay their respects may do so. Tomorrow there will be games in celebration of the king's military poweress, if you care to watch them. Some of you," he glanced quickly over to Faramir, " may even choose to participate, and you would be most welcome." At this he heard a gasp from Eowyn, followed by chuckles from Aragorn and Arwen and finally a sigh from Faramir, and he laughed inwardly himself. "May you rest in peace and comfort this night."

Sitting again, he turned to smile pleasantly at Faramir. "I did say that I believe the best way to judge a man is by his skill with a sword. You would not object to a sparring match tomorrow, would you, Lord Prince?" Faramir returned the smile with a polite one of his own, but his eyes moved to Eowyn as he answered "Anything, Lord Eomer." Seeing the look, Aragorn laughed, reaching around his own bride to clap a hand to Faramir's shoulder. "I lay odds on my steward."

The morning dawned bright and clear, with a bright blue sky and just enough breeze to keep the August heat at bay. By mid morning the games were in full swing, with contests in archery, spear and sword as well a horsemanship. Those guests that chose to observe, mostly the soldiers of the Tower and the knights of Dol Amroth, were seated in pavilions or walked about between the various matches, and some did indeed choose to participate. When the time appointed for Eomer's match with Faramir, the seats were full with lords and ladies, including the king and queen of Gondor, and the circle was surrounded by riders, guards and knights. Eowyn was sitting at the front of the pavilion, between Arwen and Faramir's cousin, Lothiriel. When the contestants stood forward many were surprised that while the king had stipped off his shirt, as was custom when sparring, Faramir still wore his. In answer to Eomer's question as to why, he replied "As I am being judged to see if I am worthy of your sister, who is in attendance, I will take no chance of your accusing me of... inappropriate behaviour, my lord."

At this Eomer raised a brow as he considered the position Faramir had put him in. After a moment he laughed, but shook his head. "Nay, Gondorian, I would not have any say that I had any unfair advantage in my victory." Faramir grinned wickedly, knowing he had won the point, then bowed as he spread his hand in acquiescence. "As you command, my lord" and he removed his shirt. He then called to Eomer. "My lord, may I ask the lady for a token of her favor?" Eomer sighed theatrically, but then nodded his assent before turning his attention to selecting a practice sword from the racks, once again looking to Eothain before casting his eyes to the heavens.

Faramir came to stand before Eowyn, who had a faint stain of colour on her cheeks. "My lady, do I have your favor?"

She smiled and answered clearly, "You do, my lord."

"Then may I have a token of that favor to wear into combat?"

Laughing, she reached up and untied the white ribbon that had bound back her golden hair, and she tied it around his left arm. And if she took longer about the process than might have been strictly necessary, fingers lingering against warm skin, none blamed her.

As she tied the ribbon he asked in a low voice, "Would you kiss me, lady, if I win?" And she looked up at him and returned his grin with one of her own. "Aye." Faramir stepped back, saluted her with his sword, and turned to her brother.

Then the match began. After circling for a moment, Eomer made the first move, a quick feint and thrust, which Faramir dismissed with the simplest of parries. Eomer nodded approval, and the circling continued. Eomer attacked again, and was again blocked easily, and now the light of battle kindled in the young king's eyes, and he grinned. The steward grinned back, and the fight was now on in earnest. Each took the offense at times, and each also was put on defense. They were well matched, and the sparring went on far longer than previous contests had, much to the approval of the crowd. In the end, Eowyn's initial judgement of Faramir, that he was a man no rider would defeat in battle, was proven to be true. Eomer eventually grew reckless and overstepped, allowing Faramir to disarm him. With his wooden sword poised inches from the king's throat Faramir demanded, "Have you made your decision, my lord?" Eomer stood for a moment before reaching up and brushing the sword away. "Aye, I have." The sword was lowered. "And that decision is?"

"If she will have you, you have my blessing." Eomer laughed. "And may Eorl help you, brother!"

The men surrounding the field cheered loudly, and Faramir looked over to Eowyn who smiled warmly at him. He asked Eomer a question, unheard over the noise of the crowd, and was given a waved consent as Eomer went to retrieve his sword. The crowd hushed slightly as Faramir approached the pavilion, standing again in front of Eowyn. He rested the point of his sword on the ground, then knelt on one knee. "What say you, White Lady of Rohan? Will you have me?"

Eowyn lifted a brow and looked at him, as though considering his worth, but then grinned and answered "I will, Man of Gondor."

He stood, and stepped forward to put his left arm around her waist, grinning at her. "You promised you would kiss me if I won, my lady." She returned the grin with a small smile as color once again touched her cheeks. "So I did, my lord." He simply stood, looking into her eyes until she pressed her lips to his, light and quick. He raised a brow and gave a very small shake of his head. She flushed slightly, and hesitated a moment before kissing him again, this time more fully and for a longer time. He smiled, but he shook his head once more. She looked into his eyes for a moment, then reached up her hand to touch his cheek before she kissed him a third time. This kiss had the hand that had rested gently at the small of her her back first tightly into her gown, and his arm tightened, pulling her closer. The wooden sword, which had not shifted in his grip throughout the match, now slipped from his hand and clattered to the ground. Another great cheer went up from the spectators, especially the men of the White Guard. When Eomer at last called over the din of cheers and laughter from all who watched "Enough, sister! You are not married yet…"

It was another moment before the couple separated, and when they did they simply stared at each other as if stunned. Eowyn then blushed, and hid her face against him while he laughed and kissed the top of her head. He put his other arm about her and whispered for her ears only "There is my wild shieldmaiden." She looked up at him again, and shook back her bright hair before she grinned, touched his cheek once more then stepped away as propriety demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, so let me add one in here: I do not own any of these characters, and have no intention of profiting from this story in which I borrow them.

* * *

The five miles between the gate in the wall surrounding the fields of Pelennor and the gates of Minas Tirith felt like five hundred to Eowyn. She rode beside her brother in the bright spring sun, but was silent, and was clearly troubled. Noticing this, her brother asked her quietly, "Are you sure this is what you want, sister? It is not too late…"

She looked at him quickly, and smiled warmly. "I am sure, brother." She reached out to take his hand, giving it a quick squeeze of reassurance before returning her attention to the road ahead. Knowing her well, he simply waited for her to speak again. "It is just… Everything seems to be a ceremony in Gondor! And there are so many customs and traditions that I know nothing of, which seem to dictate everything… down the choice of what color gown to wear to each ceremony. What do I know of choosing fabrics or colors?"

Eomer chuckled, for he remembered well the constant battles Eowyn had given her maids about what was and was not appropriate for a princess to wear when she was a girl, and how he, Theodred and Theoden had laughed about them when she was no longer in the room.

Eowyn laughed as well, then sobered, "I can choose the best of several swords that are offered to me with ease, or identify the pick of the yearling foals in the pastures, you and Theodred saw to that long ago. But what do I know of how to behave in this court, with elves and dwarves and all manner of high people?" She then sighed. "Of course they will likely expect a wild shieldmaiden out of the north to prove herself uncouth, so it would hardly be a scandal if I err, and in truth I care not for their opinion of me. I… I would not reflect poorly on Faramir, or cause his people to think less of him for choosing a woman that they see as unworthy of their steward." She sighed again, a sound of pure frustration, then shook her head "Forgive me, brother. I had not meant to say so much…" This time Eomer reached out to squeeze her hand, but since they were now approaching the crowds surrounding the gates he said nothing, even though they were speaking in Rohirric.

As they had when the king had arrived for his coronation the previous year, many of the people of Minas Tirith had gathered at the gates. Faramir, along with his uncle and the king, stood before them all, and his smile grew as his bride drew closer. When the Rohirrim had dismounted, and their horses been lead away to be tended and stabled, Eomer placed Eowyn's hand in the steward's, and the people cheered loudly as Faramir kissed her fingers and smiled at her. She returned the smile brightly, though her hand grasped his tightly. He then turned to the gates, Eowyn's hand still in his, and together they lead the procession into the city.

Still the people cheered as they walked past, and many threw flowers onto the road before them. Eowyn smiled through it all, her hand gripping Faramir's, until a young girl of maybe 7 years stepped out from the crowd and offered her a small clutch of flowers. A wooden sword was tucked through the belt at her waist and her dark hair was braided back, as Eowyn's had been when she rode out from the city months before. Eowyn looked at Faramir, who gave a small nod of encouragement, then stopped before the girl and crouched down to her level. She accepted the flowers from the small hands, then spoke softly to her, "That is a fine sword you carry!" The girl grinned, and nodded. "My father made it for me. I'm going to learn how to fight, so I can save the city, like you did!" Eowyn gave a soft laugh, and ran her hand over the dark hair, "Oh child, may you never have the need." Then she grinned and whispered conspiratorially. "But it is always good to be prepared."

Standing, she looked at Faramir, and he reached for her hand again, holding it firmly in his as they resumed walking towards the citadel. He spoke quietly, so that only she could hear above the noise of the crowd. "Many of our girls have taken an interest in learning to fight with a sword these days. Indeed, it is not now uncommon to come across girls playing at swords in the streets, as our boys have done for generations." He smiled down at her. "They all wish to be shieldmaidens, and to be remembered in songs as you are." Unable to speak, she merely smiled up at him, then leaned her head against his arm for a moment as they walked, and he squeezed her hand. She was stopped by several more girls before they reached the citadel, so that her left arm was full of flowers when they at last arrived at the citadel.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have written reviews, and especially to those who are following my story! It's appreciated more than I know how to express!


	5. Chapter 5

On the next day, Eowyn was to be formally presented to the court of Gondor. Faramir, knowing of his beloved's trepidation about the ceremonies, had written a detailed letter months before, explaining what would occur, so that she would be comfortable and know what was expected of her, and what to expect from others. Eomer had read the letter as well, as he would also be included in some aspects of the presentation. After hearing his sister's concern about the details of the formalities as they approached the city, he asked her to let him take the letter and read through it again, on the pretext of refreshing himself on his role. After Eowyn had retired for the evening he read each line closely and carefully, and when he finally fell asleep late in the night, he was confident that he could help ease Eowyn's nerves and guide her through the finer points of courtesy she would be expected to display.

As the third bell rang Eomer arrived at Eowyn's door to escort her to the ceremony. She smiled brightly at him when she opened the door, and took his arm, and together they started walking towards the great hall. She wondered aloud if a few Gondorian ladies she had met and liked when in Minas Tirith the year before would be there, but as they got closer to the hall she fell silent. Eomer decided she must be trying to remember what she was to do, and so began reviewing the details he had studied the night before, speaking softly, soothingly, and in Rohirric to ensure that no one they passed would be aware that he was talking of anything of more import than the weather. He didn't seem to notice that her smile, which had been so bright when she had opened her door, had become strained by the time they arrived, nor that her answers had become limited to "Yes, brother."

It was only when they reached the doors to the great hall, and saw Faramir waiting for them with King Elessar that her smile grew bright again, and she hurried the last few yards, holding out her hand to take his even before she reached him. Faramir's smile was wide as he brought her hands to his lips in a chaste greeting, the only one they were allowed under Gondorian properties. Tucking her hand into the crook of his arm, then covering it with his own he spoke softly. "Are you ready, my lady?"

She had just taken a breath to reply when her brother spoke a soft reminder in Rohirric that Faramir was, in fact, being a little too familiar for propriety, and that she was standing too close to him. Eowyn closed her eyes, and released her breath slowly, then turned to her brother with a forced smile. Her reply was also in Rohirric, and was spoken lightly, quickly and in the most pleasant of tones. "Eomer, you know I love you dearly, and that I hold you in the highest respect, both as my brother and as my king. But if you utter the word 'propriety' once more I swear by Eorl I will knock you to the floor, here and now, and I will care not who sees it!"

As she had hoped, Eomer was shocked into silence, but to her horror she heard a chuckle coming from behind Faramir. Eowyn blushed scarlet, and groaned softly as she turned her head to hide her face against Faramir's sleeve. She had forgotten that King Elessar was also waiting outside the great doors. And that he spoke Rohirric.

Aragorn only chuckled again when Eowyn had composed herself enough to look up again, and nodded his approval. "Well said, lady." Eomer snorted softly, but Eowyn laughed, and as she did the king gave the sign for the doors to be opened, and the ceremonial welcome was begun.

Faramir looked at her quizzically as they walked in, as she had spoken too quickly for his grasp of spoken Rohirric, but she merely gave a small shake of her head as she smiled ruefully, and whispered "Later..."

* * *

AN: Thank you to all who have taken the time to send a review, or to follow/favorite my story! There is a least one more chapter in the works, and then I may spin it off into a story about another couple. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter has been edited for POV consistency, typos and other such errors. No major plot points were altered, just phrasing and directions.**

It was in fact three days before she had opportunity to tell Faramir what she had said. At dinner on the second evening, Faramir's cousin Lothiriel, who was a renowned horseman in Dol Amroth, challenged Eomer's claim that only Rohirric horses had any value. Inevitably, a long and spirited debate ensued, and in the end Eomer insisted that nothing would do but for Lothiriel to ride a horse of the Mark and judge for herself how superior the race was. Eowyn and Faramir were chosen as witnesses, and chaperones, and it was decided that they would ride out at the third bell, taking a picnic dinner with them.

The arrangements made, Lothiriel bad them all a goodnight and retired for the evening. As she turned to leave the hall, her back to Eomer, she gave Faramir a saucy grin and a wink, letting him know that she had planned this from the beginning. He laughed quietly and shook his head, and then it was his turn to whisper only "Later" in answer to Eowyn's questioning glance.

Eomer left the hall soon after, and from the look on his face Eowyn assumed he was reviewing the pedigree of each of the horses that had been brought from Rohan, weighing the flaws and merits of each in order to determine the perfect horse for Lothiriel to ride.

Faramir began to laugh in earnest once Eomer had left the hall, and grinned widely to his bride, leaning over to speak in a low voice that only she would hear. "I believe my cousin has intentions towards your brother."

Eowyn gave a small start, then frowned in thought as she reviewed the conversation, and slowly began to grin, and then finally to laugh. "I believe you may be right! Poor Eomer… If she is anything like her cousin he has no chance!" Faramir chuckled, and took advantage of Eomer's absence to kiss her fingers a little more lingeringly than he should have.

The morning was a fine one, warm but with a pleasant breeze that blew over the Anduin. Faramir met Lothiriel at the stables on the 6th level, and they led his horse through the city to the gates. They met Eowyn and Eomer by the temporary paddocks that had been constructed to house the horses of the Rohirrim. Windfola and Firefoot were already saddled, and Eomer also held the reigns of a beautiful mare of blue dun coloring. Lothiriel smiled as soon as she saw the horse. After a barely polite greeting to Eomer she held out her hand, palm up, as a greeting to the mare, and spoke to her quietly in Sindarin. The horse's ears twitched, then she gave a slight toss of her head before giving Lothiriel's shoulder a soft nudge with her nose. Lothiriel laughed as she started to run her hand along the mare's neck, and looked to Eomer. "She's beautiful! What is her name?"

Eomer replied "Twylicht," then raised a brow when Lothiriel looked sharply at him. She quickly smiled, and turned to look at the mare again.

"Would that translate to Twilight in Westron, my lord?"

"It would."

Lorithiel's smile turned into a soft grin. "That name certainly suits you, doesn't it, _muinthel_?" The mare's ears twitched again at the elvish word, but after a moment she gave a nod of her head that made both Lothiriel and Faramir laugh.

Faramir explained the jest to Eowyn and Eomer, and they also chuckled, though Eomer grumbled good naturedly about how disloyal the mare was in siding with a woman she had just met against her master.

They divided the blankets and baskets containing their dinner between Eowyn and Faramir's horses, as they would not be racing, and the foursome rode slowly south and west across the Pellinor, leaving the road and staying well away from the bustle of the Harlond. In time they came to a small bank beside the river which offered a view of the plains and hills of Ithilien across the water. There was a wide expanse of open, level field, which would serve well for Lothiriel and Eomer's purposes, and which would also leave Eowyn and Faramir in full view at all times. Though it was only a matter of days until the wedding Eomer would take no chances.

They spread the blankets over the soft grass and laid out the food. Since Lothiriel and Faramir each knew stories about the other from when they were younger, and of course Eomer and Eowyn also had many such stories they could share, they spent an enjoyable hour over the meal and laughing together. Finally, Eomer turned to Lothiriel with a slight smirk. "Well, my lady, we came here with a purpose, did we not? Are you ready to see how truly superior a horse of the Riddermark is?"

Faramir choked on the sip of wine he had just taken, and Eowyn used the excuse of being concerned for him to hide her own grin. Lothiriel merely arched an eyebrow at Eomer and rose, shaking her head in amusement as she crossed to where Twylicht stood. Soon she and Eomer had mounted again, and rode a short distance away as they debated how to best put the horses through their paces when the open field presented few obstacles to make their course interesting.

After clearing the picnic things, Faramir stretched out on the blanket, ankles crossed and his hands stacked under his head for a pillow. Eowyn shifted so that her legs were curled to her left while she leaned on her right hand, so that her shadow fell over his face and shaded his eyes. He smiled, and reached out to idly wind the ends of her hair around the fingers of his left hand, and for a long while they are content to simply be alone and away from the noise and constant activity of the city.

Finally he broke their silence. "You never did tell me what you said to your brother that made Aragorn laugh so." She blushed at the memory, but then told the story of how Eomer had intended to help her adjust to the culture of her new home but had in fact increased her anxiety until she had snapped at him. Faramir laughed, and gave her hair a gentle tug. "Still my wild shieldmaiden!"

He then asked her to say something simple in Rohirric, and had her repeat it again before he made a guess at a translation. Eowyn laughed and shook her head, and he asked her to repeat the phrase once more. After his second attempt was still inaccurate, she laughed again and declared him hopeless. Pretending affront he tugged at her hair once more. "Let us see if you can do any better with Sindarin!" And the game was on. He would say a phrase in Sindarin, which she would attempt to translate, earning a tug on her hair for poor guesses. He would then give her the correct translation and repeat the phrase for her until she pronounced it correctly. Then their roles would switch; she gave him a phrase in Rohirric and gave his forearm a playful slap for silly guesses at the translation. They laughed often, and not a few of the phrases that were taught that afternoon contained words of love or happiness.

After about an hour the pounding of rapidly approaching hooves caused them both to look towards where they had last seen Eomer and Lothiriel riding. Faramir sat up quickly, looking slightly concerned, but Eowyn just rolled her eyes as the two horses swept past them on either side and Eomer gave a cry of victory as he edged Lothiriel out in their race.

The afternoon had worn on, and though it would be hours before the sun set they knew they should be returning, so they would have time to prepare for that evening's supper. Eowyn and Faramir repacked the picnic supplies and blankets as Eomer and Lothiriel slowed their horses and circled back around at a walk. Eowyn and Faramir fell in behind Eomer and Lothiriel, and exchanged amused glances as they listened to their good natured bickering over whether or not Eomer cheated during their race.

Faramir brought his horse close to Windfola and leaned close to whisper to her. "We are the ones who will soon be wed, but they are the ones that sound like an old married couple!"

She threw back her head and laughed loud and long, and he thought he had never seen or heard anything more beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I hadn't planned on adding any more to this series, but I've had several story ideas pop into my head that I just had to get written down to get out of my head, and they fit in this time frame, so... They won't be in chronological order going forward, but I don't think that should cause too much confusion.

Please be warned this chapter has not been betaed in any way, so here there (likely) be typoes. :)

If you like the new chapter, and want me to keep adding more send me a review and let me know!

* * *

"Well now… What is all this?"

Faramir stood in the door to Edoras' nursery with a slightly puzzled smile. Eowyn sent him a flustered smile in return before returning her attention to the screaming toddler on her hip, resuming her bouncing sway. "This is Lora, Ghenny's niece. I am watching her while Ghenny gets her dinner. She did not seem to object to me holding her earlier, but she is having none of it now!"

Faramir gave a low chuckle, and came over to run a hand over the fussy girl's crop of platinum curls. "I can hear that."

The screaming lessened and then stopped as Lora looked at him. After but a few seconds she threw herself towards him, tiny hands outstretched, and Eowyn had to adjust her hold quickly to keep the child from falling from her arms.

Faramir grinned, and reached out to take the girl, settling her easily in the crook of his elbow. His other hand rubbed her back in slow, gentle circles as he spoke soothingly "Here now… Hush, little one. Your aunt will be back soon, and you will have your dinner and everything will be right with the world again."

Lora looked up at him with huge, grey tear filled eyes, then gave a small hiccup as she settled against him, pressing one tear stained cheek to his shoulder.

Faramir chuckled again, still rubbing her back. He looked over at Eowyn, and grinned at the look of consternation on her face.

She shook her head slowly as she looked at them. "It took nearly an hour before she would let me hold her at all, and still she started to cry the moment Ghenny left the room, but she went to you as soon as she saw you!"

Faramir's grin widened, and he shrugged the shoulder that didn't have a child pressed to it. "I just have a way with women, I suppose."

Eowyn laughed in her turn, "Oh, have you indeed? Well, I suppose I will just have to ensure that I keep your attention once we are wed, so that you do not use your charms on any other woman."

She leaned in to give him a kiss, but found herself being pushed away by chubby and slightly sticky little fingers and a whined "Noooo…"

Both of the adults looked at the girl and then at each other. Faramir managed to keep a straight face, but the way the corner of his lips twitched gave testament to the effort it cost him. Eowyn simply raised her brows, then crossed her arms. "Am I too late already? Have I lost you to another less than a day after our betrothal?"

Faramir gave a cough that was likely intended to cover a laugh, but his reply was cut off by the sound of footsteps rushing down the hall, and Ghenny came through the door carrying a small tray with plates and mugs, bread, cheese and a pair of apples. "I am sorry to have been so long, my lady, I ran into Freja and she had questions for me…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Faramir, and her eyes darted to Eowyn when she saw that it was he holding Lora.

Eowyn shook her head and laughed, "She started crying when she realized you had left the room. And the moment Faramir came in she went to him and would have nothing more to do with me."

Ghenny laughed and turned to quickly lay out plates on the child sized table by the windows to the room. "I can well believe it, my lady. She always calms down much more quickly for her father than for her mother or I, and has since she was a babe." The table set, she turned to look at Faramir. "I thank you for your help, my lord, and I hope she did not cause you too much inconvenience."

He shook his head, "Not at all. She is a beautiful little girl."

Ghenny smiled fondly at the girl as she came to take her, "Thank you, my lord. We think that she is."

As Ghenny reach out for her, Lora pulled away from her aunt's hands and clutched tightly to Faramir's tunic. He laughed, and pressed a quick kiss to her curls, "Go on, little one. Go to your aunt and your dinner."

Lora looked up at him again, then smiled brightly. Faramir smiled back at her and winked, making her laugh. Ghenny reached for Lora again, and this time she cooperated, and was soon settled on a chair and reaching for a piece of cheese from her plate.

Faramir took Eowyn's hand and lifted her knuckles to his lips in his customary greeting. "Shall we go to our own dinner, my lady, before your brother comes searching for us?"

Eowyn laughed, and turned her hand to fit her fingers through his. "Aye, let us go."

As they walked down the hallway towards the great hall Eowyn starting laughing. "I never thought that I would find myself jealous of a two-year-old."

He gave her a puzzled glance. "Jealous?"

She looked up at him and laughed again. "Aye! For she could throw herself at you, and be held close in your arms without a care as to who might see. I wish that I could do the same…"

He laughed and paused, tugging her hand to bring her into his embrace and pulling her close. His lips brushed across hers lightly as he smiled. "As do I." He kissed her again, keeping his touch light and gentle, but then released her before someone could come around the corner and discover them.

They started walking again, and Eowyn once again linked her fingers with his. For a few moments they walked in contented silence, but Faramir stopped her again before opening the door to the main hall. "You do know you have no reason to truly be jealous of any woman, of any age? I am yours, Eowyn, completely."

A color came to her cheeks, but she smiled warmly and moved closer to him. "I do. Nor do you have reason to be jealous of any man, Faramir, for I am utterly yours."

Now he smiled and lowered his lips to hers once more. When he lifted his head again he reached to open the door but she put her free hand on his to stop him, and looked at their hands on the door rather than him.

"Do you suppose that is how it will be if we have children? What if…. If I cannot console my own child…"

Pulling his hand from under hers on the door he gently cupped her cheek and turned her face to his. "Our children will know and love you, Eowyn." His voice was low and soothing. "And Lora was hungry, and likely tired, either of which puts child and adult alike in an ill humor. Do not put so much weight on one experience, my love."

She smiled a little, and nodded. "You are right, as ever." Turning her head slightly so placed a light kiss on his palm, then grinned. "And I can always bring them to you..."

With that, she tugged on the door handle and opened it. Laughing again, Faramir followed her through the door, and they passed through the main hall to join her brother and his uncle for the meal.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just a short little piece of fluff that has been running around in my head for about forever, in one form or another.

Many thanks to Thanwen for pointing out a typo that made a huge difference in the story!

All the usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

March 29, 3020 - Minas Tirith

The rainstorm had caught them unawares. They tried to make it back to the citadel, but since they had been walking through the marketplace on the second level of Minas Tirith they had not even reached the sixth level before the first fat drops fell.

Faramir urged Eowyn into the shelter of a doorway, and now she had her back pressed against the wood of the door while he stood between her and the rain, his back catching any drops that the wind blew towards them. He could only assume that Beregond would take shelter in the next doorway, and find them when the rain had stopped.

Both were breathing hard from running. After a few moments Eowyn leaned her head back against the door and started laughing, and Faramir quickly joined in, dropping his forehead to rest against hers.

"So much for showing you the repairs we have made on the lower levels."

She smiled. "Another time."

He lifted his head and turned it to look up at the sky over his shoulder. "This likely will not last long. Perhaps..."

She acted on the impulse as quickly as it came to her, and reached up to brush her lips against the pulse beating in his exposed neck. When that pulse jumped, and she felt his quick intake of breath, she pressed her lips against against the warm skin once more.

"Eowyn…"

She barely heard him over the pounding of the rain, but it emboldened her still more. Her lips traced a trail of feather light kisses along the line of his jaw, and he slowly turned his head into them until he could capture her lips with his own.

"What are you doing, love?"

She smiled slowly, and tipped her head a little to one side. "Kissing my husband?"

He gave a laugh that was half groan. "Would that you were!" He kissed her again, light and quick. "For then I would not have to ask you to stop, before you tempt me beyond my control."

Her smile widened. "Could I do so?"

Laughing softly, he lowered his forehead to hers again. "You know you could. And far too easily."

The smile brightened into a grin. "I am glad to know that I could. But I will not."

Wrapping her arms around his chest, heedless of the rain that now dampened her sleeves, she rested her head against the curve of his shoulder. "For now."

He chuckled as he pulled her close. "The day after tomorrow, _meleth nin_."


End file.
